


The First Dance is Always Free

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A masquerade at the Northwest Mansion. A mysterious stranger. A night that Dipper will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice Encounter

How did he always find himself in this situation?

“Dippin’ Dots! There you are! Quit proppin’ up that wall and get a drink with me!”

Right. His beloved twin sister. 

The Northwest Mansion was not unfamiliar to the twins, who had actually become quite good friends with the young Northwest heiress. Despite her charmed life, they had been able to bring her down to their level of Duck-Tective marathons and cheesy romance novel readings. To all their surprises, she had grown fond of this, laughing and enjoying her newfound friendships with the Mystery Twins.

With a penchant for glittering balls and grand parties, Mabel had squealed with delight at the invitation to Pacifica’s birthday ball. It was a sight to behold; enormous gowns, sleek tuxedos, marbled tile… The works. To boot, she had given the birthday girl the fantastic idea of having a masquerade. Everyone in the room had on some form of a mask; some had sprung for a simple, elegant style, while others modeled theirs after the local animals and creatures. And then there was Mabel and her crew, who had elected to hold a mask-decorating party before the big night (Dipper was still covered in glitter to prove it).

Dipper sighed, and looked to his sister. She was in heaven. With a beautiful gown she had fashioned herself, and a mask resembling Waddles the Pig’s sweet pig face, she really did steal the show. Despite their recent entering into their twenties, they had remained more or less the same—Mabel was ever interested in the arts, in glitter and crafts and goofiness. She so fully embraced her femininity, and yet remained the light and optimism and laughter in Dipper’s life. 

Him on the other hand…

He let Mabel lead him over to the open bar (major perk of these parties) before she ordered them two fancy, overtly sweet cocktails. She glanced over him. He wore a fairly nice tuxedo with bowtie, all black but somewhat worn. For his mask, he decided on a simple wolf, as any other creature would probably send him into a traumatic flashback to the dangers of those encounters. His hair was still a mess of brown curls, but it suited him. Now that he had some height on him, his physique turned out on the lean side.  
“So Dip, having fun yet?”

He sipped at his drink, recoiling at the sugary content. “Of course, what’s better than wandering around at a party where everyone is in disguise and I know no one?” He tried to hold back the bite in his voice. Mabel was between boyfriends at the moment, and Dipper didn’t date. They were party-partners, scoping things out and checking in with each other. She had honestly just been looking out for him—and he couldn’t say that about many people in his life.

Pacifica laid eyes on Mabel from across the absolutely massive room, and made her way over. Her dress was a glowing sea green, which contrasted with her silvery blonde hair in a beautiful, nearly ethereal way. Her mask was made of glittering silver and pearls, as if a call to the ocean itself. “Mind if I borrow her?” She winked at Dipper, knowing that his answer ultimately didn’t matter; she always got what she wanted. Taking Mabel by the wrist, the girls headed off into the party. His sister was kind enough to flash a smile back him, as if to say “please go have fun bro-bro.” 

Typical. But if Mabel was happy, he supposed that was good enough for him. Nursing his drink, he felt a presence suddenly surround him. It was dark and powerful, almost dangerous. When he turned around though, there was only a slim, tall man leaning on the bar behind him. He wore a garish yellow tailcoat over black shirt and bowtie, with long black-gloved fingers wrapped around a margarita.

“Hey there, little wolf boy. Sweet digs, eh?”


	2. Bad Boy Good Man

Dipper eyed this strange man carefully. His attentiveness allowed him to pick up on every single detail; the curious black eye patch covering his right eye, the relaxed but powerful nature of his stance, the unsettling grin he had given Dipper. While he had certainly never met this man, there was a familiarity to him that peaked his interest. From behind his mask, he felt slightly more comfortable, less vulnerable.

“Yeah, you don’t fake your way to fame in this town without a few perks,” Dipper replied evenly. The man chuckled, his laugh setting Dipper on edge with the frustratingly familiar tone. Dipper put on his most casual voice. “Are you a friend of Pacifica’s?” 

“A friend of the family, you could say. I’ve lived here about as long as they have, maybe longer.” His lone eye was careful not to linger on Dipper too long; he would glance here and there, but mostly he was fixated on the dance floor. Watching the sea of gowns and suits move seamlessly over the floor was mesmerizing in a way—like a storybook truly come to life.

His eye darted back to Dipper suddenly though, and the grin was back. “Say kid, you need another drink? Allow me.” Confidently, he called back to the bartender nearby for a drink that Dipper had never heard of. Glancing into his nearly empty glass, Dipper supposed he really had no reason to refuse. This man seemed like a perfect gentleman; despite his unique aura, he was completely non-threatening. So far tonight, he was the only interesting thing to happen to Dipper.

Taking the new glass in hand, Dipper took a sip. His face must have contorted in a very amusing way, as the stranger was laughing and questioning him, “Gee kid, is it too much?”  
While it burned Dipper’s throat, it settled in his stomach in the most delightfully warm, pleasant way. Raising his head to meet the man’s eyes, he gave a smile and a thumbs up. The man smiled back, and continued to sip at his own drink. Dipper was never much for drinking, but tonight felt special. Different. He decided to make the most of it.

There wasn’t much in the glass, but by the end of it, Dipper had taken on a completely new outlook far from the paranoid nerd he normally was. His whole body felt light and happy, his head was floating, and this stranger was looking better every second. The colors and music and dancing were visual masterpieces in front of him, entrancing him as he continued to joke and chat with this man. He couldn’t keep track of time either; had it been an hour? Twenty minutes? Did it matter? He was tipsy to be sure—maybe he better stop.

The music began to pick up on the dance floor, taking on an almost swing vibe. It was invigorating, and Dipper was excited. He must have been looking longingly out at the dancers, because the next thing he knew, the one-eyed man was leading him out into that crowd of dancing and laughing and Dipper’s head was spinning. Especially feeling the warmth of his gloved hand on Dipper’s waist, his breath tantalizingly hot on Dipper’s ear. 

“Follow my lead, short stack.”

Suddenly Dipper felt black gloved fingers between his own, and the warmth of a hand on his waist, and he was being led in a dance that seemed to come natural, surprisingly. Dipper’s feet felt like they were barely touching the ground, grazing over the floor and keeping in time with his partner’s. 

Despite Dipper’s less than graceful movements, he was able to keep up. The rush of music, of touch and color and the alcohol caused laughter to bubble up from his throat. The stranger seemed to smile at this, firmly holding Dipper at the small of his back and dipping him back towards the ground. “Enjoying yourself?”

Dipper could only laugh and grin back and nod excitedly, allowing his partner to pull him up and spin him, as if to match his movement with the way he was feeling. The man led him all over the dance floor, speeding up and only increasing the intensity of Dipper’s high.

The band wrapped up the song before settling into a sharp tango. Dipper was still smiling and swaying to the past beat of the song as it still rung in his ears. 

“Ah ah, kid. Completely different style here.” The man’s voice was hardly above a whisper, low and growling but non-threatening. “Let me show you,” he calmly told Dipper, as if it were their secret, unknown to the bustling room around them. It made Dipper feel… special. Among other things.

Their steps became more deliberate, more structured, and his passion seemed to intensify to Dipper. He was definitely not shy, manipulating Dipper’s body to his will, moving him to the music as he saw fit. It was aggressive, powerful, and Dipper was loving.

Every.

Second.

The heat of their bodies, his brain and body floating around in what seemed like complete space—Dipper was feeling incredible. Which is why the song ended, his hand still in the grasp of this mysterious and handsome stranger, their bodies warm and close under the chandeliers—

His lips were crushing against this strangers in what was most likely a clumsy way. He was past the point of caring. He wanted him, wanted more passion, wanted SOMETHING.  
And it seemed to present itself in a black and yellow, eye-patched package, handing him a drink and sweeping him over the dance floor. 

Drawing back, he was relieved to see that trademark grin spread across the man’s face. “Fast work, eh? Gee, I’m flattered kid. Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?” Massively relieved but also frantically excited, Dipper nodded and led him by the wrist out of the dance floor and into a garden that promised seclusion. His stomach was rolling over, but not nearly as nervous as he would have been sober. 

An appropriately beautiful and extravagant flower garden awaited them. Fireflies illuminated it picturesquely, and the warm summer air was heaven on Dipper’s lungs. A fountain was centered among the stones and grass and plants, and this is where the stranger chose to sit. He gestured for Dipper to come sit as well.

Feeling saucy, Dipper tossed off his silly mask and sauntered over and slowly placed a knee on either side of his waist, straddling him. Licking his lips, Dipper’s fingers found their way to fiddle with the black bowtie. The man placed his hands on Dipper’s hips, responding positively to the boldness. “Someone’s excited, eh? I was actually hoping we could talk, I like you kid…” His voice was soft on Dipper’s ear, but the word “talk” was an immediate concern. Pulling back, his eyes met the stranger’s. 

Softly, he let his thumb trace gently over the eyepatch. In his state, he hadn’t really cared to learn much about the man he was sitting on top of, dancing with, coming on to all night. Hell, he didn’t even know his name. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

With an oddly manic smile, an eye of yellow flashed open at Dipper. “Well, I think there’s something you may want to know about the guy you’re about to bed.” 

Dipper’s heart seemed to stop at the realization, and he felt the blood drain out of his face. His head suddenly felt so heavy, his stomach dropped to his feet. The guy. The mysterious, handsome, delicious stranger was. He had kissed. They had danced. He was seducing. Oh my God. Oh no. Ohnonononono…

“Ohhhhh yes. Nice to see you too, Pine Tree.”


	3. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up, small revelations are made.

Bill’s laughter was distinct as ever, filling the space of the garden. Dipper hadn’t even had the sense to remove himself from his lap. Instead, a dumbfounded look and a flurry of incoherent words escaped. While the shock of his realization set in, Bill was able to study Dipper’s face, take in all the changes that his once-12 year old annoyance had experienced in the past ten years. He finally grew into his long limbs, and a tease of stubble covered his face. He looked good. And hell, he was lucky enough to see the kid finally handling adult life. Drinking, dancing, seducing a complete stranger…

While Bill had previously mused that this outcome was as likely as any of the ones in the infinite alternate universes, he wondered now how he’d been so lucky to end up here. Tonight was already proving to be interesting, but it was guaranteed all fun from here. 

“You should see the look on your face! Adorable.” His gloved hand reached to pinch Dipper’s cheek in mock adoration. Snapping to his senses, Dipper’s expression turned defensive, almost angry. He grabbed Bill’s wrist to stop him. 

“Why would you do this? What do you want?” The frustration in his voice was delicious to Bill. Keep him guessing, he’ll keep coming. This kid was never particularly hard to figure out, but boy did he make for a fun game. The determination, the shame and secrets he held, the twisted dreams and visions… A true playground for him.

“You tell me, kid. You’re the one putting me in this position. Is there something you want?” His tone evened out, inviting Dipper to continue the conversation. His hands were still lightly placed on Dipper’s waist, as neither of them had really bothered to adjust their position. Bill out of choice, Dipper out of inattention. 

Dipper sighed, lowering his hands and staring at the ground. “I just wanted to drink and have fun and make out with someone…” The tinge of shyness and vulnerability came out in his voice, and he sounded like a shell of his younger self: unsure, lost, hopelessly romantically frustrated. His eyes met Bill’s once again though, narrowing in defense. “Believe me, if I had known it was you—“ 

“You know it’s me now, though. And Pine Tree, you haven’t moved an inch away from me.” 

Dipper’s cheeks flushed with color, and he scrambled to remove himself from Bill’s lap. However, the grin plastered on Bill’s face gave him confirmation that he wasn’t going anywhere. Arms were suddenly fully around him, pinning him in place.

“You think I’m gonna let you go that easy? Gee kid, you haven’t learned a thing in all these years” The moon was glowing bright above them, and the garden was still. The tension hung in the air, buzzing around them. Dipper’s heart began to race at the possibilities of what Bill was going to do with him, and he shuddered at the violent, grotesque thoughts that flashed through his mind.

“Relax, kid. I want the same thing you want.” He leaned in close to Dipper’s face, bringing a hand up to roughly grasp the curls on the nape of his neck. The boy’s frightened expression began to soften at the gesture, but he was more confused than ever. “You’re not a bad dancer, Pine Tree. Even for a sack of flesh and bones.” Dipper’s memories wandered back to the ecstasy he was in as Bill had spun him around, lead him all across the dance floor, the spontaneous but intoxicating kiss… 

Ever since Gravity Falls, things in Dipper’s life had always seemed complicated. Nothing came easy, and the weight of those secrets and horrors seemed to follow him wherever he went. And the biggest, most irritating, and most dangerous creature he had encountered was here, making him feel the best he had in a long while. His twelve-year old self inside was screaming in protest at the danger, the stupidity, the grossness… but his hormonal, twisted self was doing backflips at the idea of pursuing a 5,000 year old all-seeing demon.

“I want this.” Dipper’s words came out softly, but the lust and confidence of it rang clear as a bell. His eyes met Bill’s single eye, and his hands rose to gently hold his face.  
Bingo. Bill couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. 

“You got it, kid.” 

Dipper’s inexperience was charming at least. Running his hands cautiously through the blond locks, he felt his heart begin to beat faster. He wasn’t even sure what “this” would turn into, but he let his imagination wander. All he could focus on were those teasing fingers on his waist, grabbing at his ass and thighs hungrily. He was forward, to be sure—Dipper decided to return the favor in a bite on Bill’s bottom lip. 

“You wanna play that game, kid?” Sure enough, Bill’s hot breath was over his neck as dexterous fingers carefully undid his tie and shirt buttons. Teeth were unfamiliar territory to Dipper, but fuck if it wasn’t the most arousing thing he had experienced. Bites went all along his neck and collarbone, eliciting soft moans from Dipper’s throat.

Determined to keep up, Dipper playfully leaned in to nip at Bill’s ear while undoing the signature black bow tie. Shirt buttons were accordingly undone, revealing tanned skin that practically glowed under the moonlight. Dipper’s high not completely gone, he felt a rush of boldness, leaning in again to Bill’s ear. 

“This has got to be the craziest thing I’ve ever done. But I want it.” He was almost admitting it more to himself than to Bill, before he felt another realization surface. “I feel like you’re one of the only ones who could understand me.” His tone took on something of a sadness, but only momentarily. Dipper didn’t want to be a pity fuck; he was feeling sexier than he had in ages, and he wasn’t about to bring down the mood.

“I always liked you, kid. You were never as stupid as the others.” His hands made their way under Dipper’s shirt, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure. A smug smile overtook Bill’s face. He knew he was good, but seducing this kid in a few hours with just a few drinks and some dancing? Pretty fast work. Not that he cared much about Dipper, but he definitely wanted this to last. And for that, they needed somewhere more private… 

“Follow me, kid. I know a place.”


	4. Drew Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff. Next chapter will be the final. Thanks for reading!

The drawing room was as regal as the rest of the mansion, dressed in luxe reds and rich brown wood. A roomy, intricately decorated couch seemed to be the centerpiece. Bill strutted into the room, plopping down onto the couch with no hesitation. Stretching his arms over his head and then over the top of the furniture, he let his knees fall apart.  
Dipper made his way over carefully, his dress shoes sinking into the plush rug. He stood over Bill, interested to be the taller one for once. He let his eyes look down into Bill’s face, teasingly close. “So, Cipher, what’ll it be?” Dipper rolled back onto his heels, slipping his hands into his pockets in an attempt to seem at ease. As if spontaneously seducing a demon, his worst enemy, was a casual event.

“You’re not THAT dumb, kid.” Bill let his hands grasp the back of Dipper’s thighs and ghost over his ass. Dipper gave a startled jump at the contact, squeaking in surprise. Bill chuckled, but his touch didn’t falter. Dipper found himself completely obsessed with the touch; it was dizzyingly warm, firm and yet gentle; he knew the power those hands possessed, and it was driving him slowly mad inside. 

Dipper eyed him carefully before slowly sliding down, kneeling before him. “I uh… I’ve never done this.” The words escaped low and laced with embarrassment, a flush of color filling his cheeks. He absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of Bill’s shirt, painfully waiting for a snarky comment or teasing. None came however. Instead, gloved hands were taking his own, guiding them to…

Palming Bill through his trousers was an obvious start. Softly, he was pushing, stroking through the fabric, watching his face intently to gauge his reaction. Bill seemed to react quite sensitively to the touch, apparently not used to this kind of human contact. 

“More. Now.”

The demanding tone sent a thrill up Dipper’s spine, and he found himself readily obeying. Rather brashly, he was undoing buttons and a zipper and pulling his prize out into the cool air. The little spasm Bill gave was delicious to Dipper, who decided then that his new obsession would be to give Bill more of those. 

“Fuck, Pine Treeee…” Bill whined, before roughly pushing down on Dipper’s head to bring his mouth to the painfully hard cock. The motion surprised Dipper, the warm flesh making contact with his mouth suddenly. 

So much for Dipper’s plan of slow and steady. Bill was never that kind of guy, so he supposed it was appropriate… he decided to make the most it. Perhaps he was too enthusiastic, but Mr. Cipher sure seemed to appreciate the way Dipper bobbed his head up and down, licking in agonizingly long strokes from base to tip… judging by the sounds coming from Bill’s mouth. Dipper wanted more of those too.

In another fit of spasms, Bill grasped desperately at brown curls, moving Dipper’s head to match the rhythm at which he was bucking his hips. He was so hungry for this little human, it disgusted him inside. Bill was a professional liar, but he couldn’t deny how fucking incredible it felt to have Dipper like this… on his knees in worship, in obedience, and himself in absolute pleasure. The human body always took getting used to, but nerve endings were always the thrill of the ride. Pain was great, hilarious even, and pleasure…  
Hearing Dipper make those precious, struggling noises might just lead to his demise. The kid was grabbing just as needily at his shirt, his hips, as Bill continued to fuck his face with a fervor Dipper hadn’t imagined possible. The tip was brushing the back of his throat in a less than comfortable fashion at each thrust, and yet the power Bill administered to him was just so damn arousing he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t resist shoving one of his own hands down the front of his trousers to try and relieve some of his own excitement. 

He wouldn’t get a chance, however. He could feel Bill’s pace quicken, his breath hitching, his moans growing louder and less controlled… He felt hands push him by the shoulders, and Dipper fell back, startled.

“Open nice ‘n wide, like a good boy.”

The command was like electricity through Dipper, who scrambled onto his knees before Bill once again, opening his mouth and looking up with big, dark eyes. Silly enough, he hoped he looked good, even with his disheveled hair, his skewed tie and roughly handled dress shirt. Biting his lip in ecstasy, Bill grabbed Dipper roughly by the back of his hair, drawing him closer to his aching cock.

With a final groan, the hot, white liquid covered Dipper’s face, some trailing into his mouth. Never breaking eye contact, Dipper began licking as much as he could off, in his own inexperienced way of appealing to Bill. The demon let his head hang back over the couch, running a gloved hand through his blond locks in pure exhaustion. Letting his gaze wander back to Dipper, he discovered the kid trying to clean his face in his own adorable, idiotic human way. 

Smiling, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, tossing it to Dipper. He gave him an odd look, to which Bill replied with “Hey, us gentleman always come prepared.” Letting out a sigh, he let his eye look Dipper over once again. The kid really did have some charm, and it seemed like the days of being a complete stick-in-the-mud were long behind him. Chuckling, Bill found himself reaching to Dipper’s head and running his hands through the soft brown curls to reveal the birthmark and namesake on his forehead. 

“Heh. Yeah, I do like you, kid.” Dipper let himself give a small smile, bringing his knees up to his chest. Though Bill was not exactly a true friend or lover, this night had been his best in a long while. The demon inside that human body was capable of so much destruction, so much terror, and yet here he was, proclaiming that he liked Dipper and spending the night dancing and drinking with him (among other, more private things). And he liked that. 

“Can I see you again?” Damn. Dipper’s voice made that sound too hopeful. Too late to take it back, however. It was a stupid thing to say anyway—this was probably just one of Bill’s sick games, meant to play with Dipper’s mind and destroy him psychologically. He should take tonight for what it was, at face value—a choice encounter, a romantic-turned-sexually charged evening for the ages. A night he would never forget, probably. 

Bill simply laughed. “Sure, kid. Why not? Besides, you know you can always find me in your dreams.” With a wink, Bill rose to his feet, stretching and offering a hand to pull Dipper up as well. Accepting, Dipper smiled and stood. 

“Let’s see how that lame party is doing without us, shall we?”


	5. By Dawnlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks so much for reading <3 Had a good time writing this, but even more excited to start a new project! beepboopbipper.tumblr.com

Dipper was embarrassed enough in his mussed up, post-coital state without Bill hanging all over him. Sighing, he was grateful no one else knew the true identity of his escort. Feeling the touch of a warm hand at the small of his back was enough to make his head swim, and he found his cheeks growing pinker.

“Dip! Finally! Where the heck did you go?” His sister’s tone was unmistakable, and Dipper’s heart began to sink and quicken at the same time. Would she figure it out? Of course she would. But would she recognize…

He felt the hand slip into his back pocket, comfortably cupping his ass. Bill had a lot of nerve, but he supposed after their incident, Dipper shouldn’t be so indignant. Letting his mind wander back to the drawing room, to being on his knees… those dirty memories would have to be found later. In the privacy of his own room. 

“H-hey, Mabel! Having a good time?” The crack in his voice was damning, but he tried to brush it off. He smiled at his twin, who seemed to have had an equally fun night of dancing, judging by her party-swept hair and the sweat glistening on her brow. She gave him a once over, and grinned ear to ear at the sight of his… date? Companion? Escort? One-night stand? Who knew.

“As always! And who is this handsome fellow?” Her voice picked up a faux-innocence as her eyes wandered over Bill for longer than necessarily.

He grinned back, bowing dramatically before taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I was just making sure your brother returned to his lovely sibling.” Mabel giggled, very much enjoying the attention. “I’ve got to beat it out of here, though.” He turned his head back to Dipper, smiling and giving another wink. 

Dipper felt a pang of sadness that the night was drawing to a close. What could have been an endless night of lonely brooding and waiting around for his sister had turned into the most memorable time he had experienced in ages. The drinks, the dancing, the taste of Bill on him—

“Actually, Dipper, I was going to stay for the after-party with my friends. Why don’t you go on home?” Mabel was no idiot—she immediately had sensed the connection between the two, and it was impossible not to notice the way Dipper gazed at him. She felt the same sort of strange familiarity of this guy, and that gave her a sense of security. Hopefully she was doing Dipper a favor.

“Sure, Mabel.” Dipper looked at Bill expectantly, who shrugged and slung an arm around Dipper’s shoulders.

“And I’ll make sure he gets there safe. No worries.” 

Dipper couldn’t keep the smile off his face. They walked out into the night, cool and overflowing with fresh air. The moon was still high and bright above them, glowing. He couldn’t exactly predict what would happen, but he was thankful for the chance to elongate the time he could spend with Bill. 

The walk home was intriguing, to say the least. Dipper couldn’t help but pick Bill’s brain about the universe—were there other demons? Did he know any of the beings he had come across in other adventures? What had he been doing all this time? His questions were endless, and Bill was teasing him with answers. Nothing was straight forward, and it wasn’t certain that any of it was even true. Still, Dipper could not silence his curiosity. 

He also didn’t mind the proximity they kept. Bill would keep his arm casually draped over Dipper in some way, removing it only to make gestures in his stories. It would then return to his slim shoulders, although sometimes it would snake around Dipper’s waist in the most delightful way. 

They were nearly back to the Shack, and daylight would be drawing near soon. The pines were beautiful and full around them, and there seemed to be no sign of life among them. Just the quiet and stillness of the forest. The questions Dipper asked were consistent in their broadness and their relevance to the universe and time around them. Until--

“Why did you show up tonight?”

Bill’s eye seemed to glow a bit more intensely. He stopped, startling Dipper, who turned to face Bill head on. His head began to spin a bit at the pause, contemplating the meaning. He began to search for signs in Bill’s face, but the demon was completely unreadable, his eye drawn to the ground and mouth turned down grimly.

“Well? I want to know.” Dipper swallowed. “I deserve to know. I sucked your dick tonight.” Shamed and embarrassed but matter-of-fact, those words were almost impossible to get out. The shock of them must have jolted Bill into answering, though. 

Meeting Dipper’s eyes, his voice came out quiet, almost defeated. “I missed you, Pine Tree.” 

Dipper didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly hadn’t been that.

“I mean… it’s fun ‘n all watching your dreams, sending you nightmares, reminiscing on our little scraps…” Bill dug the toe of his shoe into the grass in a childish way. “But no one else was ever as fun to play with.” 

Dipper knew he had to be careful. Nothing Bill said was ever true. However, it was hard to ignore the genuine tone, the tinge of sadness in his voice. Could it be true that after all these years, Bill seriously missed the insignificant life of him, a mortal? It seemed possible. Slowly, Dipper walked up, looking up into Bill’s face.

“What is it about you?” Dipper was questioning himself as much as Bill. He could never escape the draw, and he couldn’t explain what exactly it was. Perhaps the pure energy, the infinite knowledge, the playful nature… he couldn’t get enough.

Smiling, Bill locked his arms around Dipper’s hips. “Beats me, kid.” Falling into his grasp, Dipper felt their bodies touch.

“Whatever it is…” His eyes darkened, and he brought his lips teasingly close to Bill’s. “I like it.”

He could practically feel the grin Bill gave, before letting their mouths crush together. Tasting Bill was a high Dipper never wanted to give up, but he knew their time would be over soon. He would be back at the Shack, carrying out orders from his Grunkle alongside his sister, while Bill went back to whatever he did on the daily. Striking sour deals, destroying the nature and balance of nature, making new enemies… 

Desperately, Dipper messily let his tongue prod at Bill’s mouth, grasping at Bill’s face and hair. The smile under his mouth was encouraging him to keep going, the hands on his body were touching and squeezing dangerously. This last effort was hopefully enough to show Bill that he had also been missed, though this facet of their “relationship” was so newly discovered…

“I have to go, Pine Tree.” 

Those words stirred the dread in Dipper’s heart, but he had expected them. Placing one last, long kiss on the demon, he let his eyes meet Bill’s in something of a plea. Grinning, Bill ruffled Dipper’s curls before taking his chin between two fingers. 

“Please come back sometime.” Dipper’s tone was just desperate enough to satisfy Bill.

“If you’re good.” One last bite on Dipper’s lip was chastely administered. A puddle of deep black appeared at Bill’s feet before he let himself sink into it. It happened so quickly, Dipper was still feeling the sting of pain on his bottom lip after Bill had gone. He stared at the spot where Bill had evaporated, head still reeling from the events that had transpired in the last few hours. 

He walked back in silence to the Shack, up to his room, before completely collapsing on to his unmade bed. He was spent from not only an all-nighter, but an all-nighter of being drunk, dancing, having revelations, engaging in sexual relations, and saying goodbye. Things were more complicated than ever, but he wasn’t unhappy with the way things turned out. Bill might come back. For him. He had missed him.

Dipper was happy to drift into sleep, calling silently for a yellow triangle to visit him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with this idea for a few days, not sure of the structure. Probably going to just span a few chapters, since I'm not sure how long I want to make this. Thanks for reading! : ) beepboopbipper.tumblr.com


End file.
